


romantic notions, vampiric kisses, and covens.

by robbierreyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Trans Finn (Star Wars), they/she pronouns for bb8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/pseuds/robbierreyes
Summary: At the Irving Boy's Lounge the supernatural community find home and sometimes even love. For a vampire single father and young coven member romance is certainly on the docket.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacebeyonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebeyonce/gifts).



> for dom, who believed in this fic when i couldn't.
> 
> bibiana > bb8

There’s something about the warm weight tapping on Poe’s face in the morning. Well evening. Poe cracks open bleary eye, blinking as a hand gently shook his hair. Bibiana lifts their hands off his face as soon as they lock eyes. Hands moving in a flurry of signs, recounting their days plans. His almost three year old is an alarm clock in orange feetie pajamas. Instead of getting up and Poe takes a good long look at his toddler’s curls falling into their eyes and absorbing each of their focused words. When they finish he wraps and around the little one and lays them both back down. It lasts all of ten minutes, before Bibiana is squirming back out of his arms and standing up arms crossed and curls indigent. 

Poe heaves a great exaggerated sigh, making sure that they can see the dip in his shoulders very clearly. Before finally pulling himself up with a stretch. Bibiana mirrors the stretch. Always one to be included. Poe scoops the baby vampire up as he walks into the hallway. Perhaps his dad is right and he’s absolutely spoiling them by carrying them everywhere. But they cannot reach the sink without help, so is he really spoiling them. Getting them ready for the night half on auto pilot, for most of it, bibiana and him had a small moment about how they wanted their hair done today. Bibi insisting that he could give them pigtails shaped like little bats, and Poe a loving and creative but still realistic father knowing that was way beyond his current skill of little girl hair styles. It currently consists of long braids, buns, french braid, pig tails, but no not bat tails yet. Poe’s voice amused and the toddler signing until they finally reached a mutual choice for her curls to be wrapped up in a bun  _ but it had to have a white ribbon _ . 

It took the better part of an hour, to get them both fed and ready to leave. He’s getting the hang of leaving in the evening  _ thing _ . He had been terrible at it when Bibiana was born. Poe carried his toddler into the just after dusk cool air of the city. He can smell everything. The magic permeating through the air, in fairy dust. Through the music playing out of speakers in apartments. In the people singing in their homes. In the twinkling star and street lamps. Bibiana can feel it too. There’s something about the waning moon, that makes the coven that practices down the street extra potent. He loves it and knows Bibi does too.

Leia and Luke wave to both from her balcony to you both. A surge of energy warms the area. The old wizards then turned to each again, to argument filling the whole street with the warm glow of learning magic. Bibiana claps three times, looking very seriously at the twins, before turning back to their path. The Lounge was only a short walk away for them. The small neon open sign, equal part tacky and inviting.

Bibiana pushes the door open with only a tiny bit of help from their father, before wriggling out of his arms again ready to take their usual table to play and draw at. They make it half way there before Paige scoops them into the air with a hug. Bibi wriggles for a moment, before going completely boneless in her arms. Paige a seasoned vetran of older sisterhood, manages to hang onto the little one, though she does place them gently onto the ground. As soon as their feet touched the linoleum floor, they speed like a bullet into their special booth, books in hand. Ready and prepared to chill there while Poe was at work. 

The Irving Boys Lounge was a hub of sorts. Equal parts cafe and equal parts apothecary. Mostly local werewolves and vampires kept the place running. Blood substitute for the squeamish, not so good for the stomach but it’ll keep you fed, if you have ethical objections to your vampirism. Though most like Poe and Bibi, kept to blood bags when not feeding fresh. It had been a good deal, striking up a deal with the local hospital. Poe’s still not sure how Leia had done it, marched in and made her case to the hospital and city, to get the SUNY to start being given it. He grasps two of said blood pouches from out of the cooler, passing one to the toddler and one for himself. 

Bibiana, true to their name gives her father a huge grin, and bites directly into the flimsy bag. They would get it everywhere. Paige takes a moment to laugh at Bibi getting breakfast all over their sweater. Though knowing the child, they would have found some way to ruin it before lunchtime. As they did when placed in all clothing that was not orange. Poe however, also bit directly into the blood pouch, but with considerable more grace. But when comparing your grace to a toddler, who really wins? The one who wobbles, or the one being compared to the one wobbling?

Finally they all settle into their spots, Poe behind the counter. Tapping his feet and taking a moment to put his face on. Handsome and ready to face every single challenge head on.. Bibi in her corner, looking at picture books. Coloring supplies safely scattered on their table. Tapping out beats, on the table. Paige chilling empty pots ready to be filled with the requests of the evening. Though, she may have been more focused on fussing with the evenings music playlist. Muttering about the limitations of the music service  _ that she paid for _ under her breath. Finally the music starts and the doors are opened for the night shift. 

The first one in was as usual, the younger Tico. The bags under her eyes, look even more prominent than they had the day before. She as Paige to whip up a restorative, s _ omething anything that will make final’s week less fucking like that  _ she grumbles or at least that’s Poe thinks she mumbles out. Before she turns, leans a had out to Bibi to high five who pointedly ignores it.

Rose finally sets herself up at her own table, only after Paige stuffs a large and electric blue liquid sloshing dangerously to her sister. Her homework sheets spill over the edge of the coffee table that she’s managed to commandeer, she was definitely going to stay there for the rest of the evening. Or at least until she had to sleep. Which knowing her could be at point in finals week.

Almost as soon as Rose gets herself settled, the lounge begins to fill. The Irving Boys Lounge looks like another over priced cafe in the city. The evening’s supernatural taking their spots and places, near home. The best and worst of the Williamsburg filing for a drink. The usual Wall Street vampires, finding a place in the back. Poe makes a mental note to charge them more as they walked in and out. The weekly meeting of Lake Ladies came in as one massive group of fourteen. Bustling and asking for spells to take with them and as much water as Jess and Snap could carry. 

They’re dancing around each other, trying to run spells and water to as many people as possible. But they’re packed, and Poe bless is doing his best. He’s always had a good presence. Charismatic, dashing if you believed Leia’s press about him. A leo, if you asked his father. The Lake Ladies blessedly have their orders to go, a mixture of spanglish and arabic, melding into one giant formless communal language among the fourteen of them and the telltale dings of money apps, before the oldest of the them finally relinquished her soggy slightly warped debit card for Poe to use. Wild honestly.

The evening drags on, the moon high in the sky. When he walks in, eyes sparkling and laughter on his lips. You have never seen him before, but you can tell by his jacket that he’s one of Luke’s apprentices. He stands at about your height. The most beautiful person you have ever seen. A human, by the smell of him, doused in the same magic scent that covers Luke, Leia, and Rey. 

However, before he can walk up to the counter. Bibiana jumps in front of him. Eyes sparkling and hands signing rapidly as they try to show him their drawing. The person, the beautiful person, takes a moment to stop and stare down at the little stick figures that they have managed to color, he leans down trying to get a better view of it. “This looks really good. But I’m not sure what you’re saying.”

Bibi turns to their father behind the counter for help and that finally knocks Poe out of his love struck stupor. “They’re trying to show you what they made. They like showing new people who come into the cafe. Hi, welcome to Irving Boys Lounge. I’m Poe, what can I getcha?”

“I’m Finn.” He says, chest puffed up a little bit and boy is that too cute. If Poe’s heart was capable of beating like a hammer it would in that moment.  _ Finn. _ He wants that name to roll around on his tongue a little bit. “I’m here for Luke, my roommate, Rey, usually comes by for him but she’s not feeling well today.”

“Well he’s upstairs with Leia right now. They should be down in about an hour if you want to wait, unless you’re just here to pick up a healing drought for Rey, cause we can do that down here.” Paige pipes up as though she can sense the gay overwhelmed vibes coming off of Poe, and that god for that because his tongue is too busy finding home in the syllable of  _ FInn’s  _ name. 

“I can wait.” He says and the world changes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiars count as service animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired so here you go.

Finn as it turns out is a witch. He sits at one of the cafe tables, close enough to carry a conversation with Poe and Paige and recounts joining the coven. His mothers had both been witches as well. They had been ecstatic when Finn had begun to show his magical powers as a child. Even more so when he had found his familiar. A round little immortal corgi that followed him around everywhere. Apparently the little dog was spending time with his roommate, Rey, because he was not sure if he would be allowed to bring the creature into the cafe. 

“Familiars count as service animals. They’re totally welcome.” Paige pipes up, waving an arm in a fancy flourish and reciting something softly leading a small parrot, beautiful thing with green and blue feathers, to appear on her shoulder. “Isn’t that right Frederick?”

“Familiars count as service animals.” The bird repeated before settling comfortably upon her master. The magic awing Bibi for a moment leading them to clap enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in their seat. Before signing  _ Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! _

Finn blinked for a moment looking down at the little one for a second in confusion before Paige piped. “Thank you, it’s not amazing though. It’s magic. Maybe one day you’ll be able to do something like that Bibi. You just gotta practice.”

Bibi responded with a smile and immediately began to sign all of the magic that they one day intended to do. Mostly cooking magic as they had seen Poe use at home so many times. Poe’s father had often claimed that food made with magic tasted better because magic’s after taste was the same one as love. 

“I’ve gotta learn sign language. If I’m going to be a regular here, huh?” Finn smiled down at the toddler as they nodded excitedly. And maybe it was the euphoria of being absolutely smitten with a beautiful man that was actually good and trying to make an effort to communicate with his toddler, but Poe practically short circuits at the moment. His fangs elongate slightly, piercing his lip a little, which might have bled had it not been for vampiric healing. 

“I know this great place to take classes for it.” Poe finally manages to pipe up through his disastrous gay stupor. He’s been sharing where to learn sign language since Bibi first made it clear that they were not going to be able to speak with their mouth. After all he was not going to force his only child to speak when it was clearly not something that they were able to do. No, he’s a good father so found other ways to let his child have a voice. “It’s mostly college students, but the instructor is really good.”

“Yea, I like that.” Finn’s smile was dazzling. It almost managed to knock Poe’s socks off. And his laugh, oh his wonderful world changing laugh. “I’ve been taking classes at SUNY already. And I could definitely use that for my language. Right now the only sign I know is  _ please. _ Which is pretty easy.”

Bibi responds by signing please at him with a grin. “Yea, just like that. Thanks ---uh. What’s their name?”

“Bibiana! We usually just call them Bibi though. Bibiana is kind of a big name for such a little person you know.” Poe manages to knock himself out of his disastrous gay stupor to answer. He also makes sure to sign Bibi’s name. The sign for  _ Life  _ with the hands for the letter  _ B _ . And Finn does the same, much to both Poe and Bibi’s delight. “Right buddy?”

Bibi nods, excitedly chattering away as their hands move too almost too fast for Poe to keep up with. It takes him a moment for him to realize that they’re asking Finn if he has a name in sign language. Before holding up their drawing, which now included a cute little Finn stick figure. Finn looks a little lost for a second before looking at the art.

“Oh, hey you drew me. Good job, Bibi.” Oh how the world turns with that smile. Bibi scribbles down at the bottom and passes the art to Finn with a sage like smile on their rounded baby features. It’s so cute, it’s giving Poe fang aches. 

It is then that Leia and Luke descend the stairs both smiling as they catch sight of Finn with Bibi. It is Leia, ever the vision of elegance who speaks first. An amused glint shines in her eyes as she looks the pair of them up and down. “Finn. Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too.” Finn is ushered upstairs, by Leia and Luke. Hushed witchy whispers on all three of their tongues. Much to Poe’s dismay as he watches the person who might be the love of his life walk up and away from the cafe. 

Hours pass, the night crowd enters, the hustle and bustle of vampires, the occasional werewolf, and of course, the entire magical community step in and out of the night rush. At least there’s a lot to do and Poe cannot wonder if he will see  _ Finn _ again. Objectively he knows Finn will have to walk down the stairs again so he will at least get the chance to see him then. But still it’s nerve wracking to say the least.    
  


Poe nearly gets into with a customer, a young banshee with a temper and a shriek that shook the foundations. If Poe had not already technically been cursed by undeath, it might have been bad. But he flashed his fangs, in a moment that will not work on me. Before trading spots with Jess, best to let Banshees handle Banshees in these situations. They are incapable of cursing each other with death. 

After Pava intervened he Banshee manages to calm, before apologetically asking for something for her throat and apologizing profusely to him. As a Togruta. That Poe recognizes as one of the twins long time coven members enters the room with a smile. Waving to Bibi and the staff behind the counter before making her way upstairs for the meeting.  _ Strange.  _ Poe thought as he watched her retreat up the stairs.  _ She’s usually only here when Rey is.  _ But as the Banshee makes a shriek of delight once the soothing drought is poured down her throat. 

It’s not easy working here with all the supernatural creatures in the tri state area congregating in one packed little cafe. It took Poe, Snap, Jess, and Paige running around collecting potions, spells, and muffins for all the guests. By the end of it all four of them are so utterly exhausted, Poe almost forgets the slip of paper hidden in his pocket. That is until they hear the sound of a door opening and closing from upstairs. 

When Finn does finally come down the stairs from the twins flat, he is blessedly not flanked by either twin or Ahsoka. Poe thanks the gods above for that because what he was about to do would be incredibly embarrassing if he had to do it in front of Leia or Luke for that matter. But mostly, Leia because that would be incredibly awkward. Poe slipped the paper into his hand when he gets to the bottom. It is a bold move, sliding Finn your number like that, but since when has a bold move stopped you.

Finn looked over the paper, a smile forming on his lips as he read the paper, before sliding it in his pocket. “I’ll text you during the day. If that’s cool.”

“Yea, that’s cool. I’ll talk to you then okay?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments this gets the more likely I will actually get inspired for part three.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write another chapter of this eventually. there will be a lot of finn in it, i promise. kudos and comments fuel me.


End file.
